


You Have The Right To Remain Silent

by DoctorGiratina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Tags to be added, attempted humour, slow updates depending on interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGiratina/pseuds/DoctorGiratina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack On Titan Modern AU in which the survey corps is a large branch of the police force. Planned EreRi. Yaoi, possible smut.</p><p>Humour was an attempted addition to the story with most of the characters stereotypes clung to gravely. Ex: Erwin's eyebrows and Levi's personality were overly stressed in an attempt at humour. Not sure if it works but that was the intent.</p><p>Imported from the DoctorGiratina Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the DoctorGiratina wattpad account. I didnt change anything when I imported it though so it is the exact same story. and I apologize for the slow updates. I have like 6 stories that I keep switching between on Wattpad and it takes longer for updates to get to the archive because of my access to a computer versus my mobile access.

Levi's pov.   
I told them that they were to take the lead on the way back to HQ.

My entire squad was set to head back taking a slightly different route than me because I was personally assigned to check out a previous drug bust location. I'm not sure why Commander Eyebrows didn't want me to take my squad but really, I can't start questioning his judgment now.

Besides, I don't have much choice in the matter. He has enough dirt on me to put me away forever. If they don't give me the death penalty, that is.

I drove through the alley leading up to the abandoned warehouse that had contained the insanely large grow op. Nothing seemed out of place so I hopped back into my squad car and made the incredibly boring, not to mention long, trip back to HQ.

The first thing I would have to do was give the Commander my report on the incident we were investigating as a squad and then the report on the abandoned warehouse.

I hated talking to that blonde fucker. But he is my boss so I don't have much choice in the matter.

I threw open the door and let it hit the wall. "It's just Corporal Levi. No need to get excited." I said.

"L-Levi! I see you have returned from your personal mission." He replied with a nervous tone.

"Cut the shit. Who do you have stuffed under that desk this time."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please. I know you well enough to know I caught you doing something wrong. Either you have someone stuffed under that desk, or a boner." I smirked knowing I caught him at a bad time.

"That is highly unprofessional. And besides, what makes you think I would let you catch me in that sort of act?"

"Tch. Whatever. Deny all you want. I'm here to give my report on our field incidents not tickle your ding dong." I replied. "Anyways, the little shit you sent us to chase down was apprehended. My squad should have booked him by now. And that warehouse is still abandoned so I'm not sure why the fuck you made me go check it out."

He looked at me as though I was partially lying. I didn't like it because I most certainly was not lying.

"Hey, shitty brows, don't glare at me like that. Don't forget that I have weapons clearance." I motioned to my gun holster to make my point. "Let's get something straight. I don't like you, and I barely trust you. Mainly because you still, for whatever fucked up reason, think I have a reason to withhold information about these shitty cases." I glared at his stupid face hoping the venom in my voice carried through it.

"All right Levi. I get it. Good job and thank you for the update. You are free to go. Go get some food from the mess hall and send Petra in. She got a letter from her father while she was out." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Tch. Yeah. Whatever. But why don't you do everyone a favor and thin out your fucking catapiller eyebrows already." I said as I walked out of the room. I stopped at the door and turned to look back from the side. "Oh and Nifa, do yourself a favor and find someone a little better to waste your time on." I heard a head hit the underside of the desk hard as I turned back and walked out. I slammed the door shut behind me and made my way down the corridor that led to the office space and mess hall.

when I got to the mess hall, I began to search for my squad and more specifically, Petra. I didn't see any of them, which was shocking since they should have been there.

I saw one of the newer members of our police force, Officer Kirschtien, and decided to ask him if he had seen my squad lately.

"Hey! Kirschtien! You seen my squad around?" I shouted.

The kid jumped as if he were scared.

"Kirschtien, if someone shouting is all it takes to scare you, you really don't belong here."

"Sorry, sir." He saluted me. "I haven't seen anyone from your squad except for Eren. He's over there crying." He said pointing to a table at the back of the hall.

Yup. Sure enough, the boy who had earned the nickname 'Titan' was having a meltdown.

I decided to go see what the little shit was crying about this time.

"Jäger. Get your shit together. Why aren't you with the rest of the squad? And where's the little fucker we apprehended?" I said.

"C-corporal... I'm sorry to report it, but... I'm the only one left..." The boy stuttered out.

I wasn't sure if I had understood him correctly. "What did you say?"

"They're gone!" He screamed. He then began to sob more.

I just couldn't comprehend what he was telling me. It didn't make sense to me. My squad was full of elites. How could they have been killed just coming back to HQ?

"It's all my fault... If I had just-"

"Eren, there's nothing you could've done. So shut up. Calm yourself and tell me exactly what happened."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "We were about three blocks from HQ... A bunch of people came at the car from all sides and four of them slashed the tires. Then one who had a crowbar started to pry at the door of the car that was carrying our apprehended prisoner. It was awful. Gunther was the first to jump out and start firing. He was overpowered by three of the thugs. He was killed almost immediately... Petra looked at me and told me that I was to run. I couldn't look back and couldn't stop until I got to HQ... Then her, Oluo, and Eld ran out to take on the thugs and distract them so I could get away. I could've helped..." He explained.

"Don't be so stupid. You couldn't have helped and you know it. Them sacrificing themselves for you was their choice. It had to have been the only way. Don't forget that they were elites and so if that is what they thought the only way was, that probably was the only option."

Eren looked at me with a forlorn expression but stopped sobbing. "I still feel like there should've been another option. I hate this!"

I don't know what drove me to do what I did next. I hugged the damned brat.

"I'm so sorry Levi... They were like your family and I let them die alone..." He said. It was muffled by my body, which the brat had leaned into.

"You never said that you watched the other three die. How can you be certain that they were killed?" I say.

"I don't mean to doubt them, but it was an ambush that we weren't prepared for and there were so many. I hope my assumption is wrong but I doubt it is... They would've been here by now if they had been successful!"

"There's nothing you could've done. Now why don't you go find Armin and Mikasa?" I detangle the distressed brat from me and send him off to find his friends.

"I..." he mumbles, slowly stopping the incessant crying.

"Enough. go find your friends. That's an order." I push the brunette towards the door as I go over to the table for some coffee.

When Eren finally does leave, I grab a black coffee and return to a table. Holding my coffee in my right hand and my head in my left, I inhale the potent scent of my coffee and process what the brat had said. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Erd died in the line of duty... It's a shock to say the least. Deep down, I know it hurts but I can't let it. They truly where my friends- no my family. I don't blame Eren for it though. I think he wants me to, but I don't.

How can I? He lost them too. Sure he still has his training corps friends but he is pretty much just as alone as I am now...

Or he will be soon...

Mikasa and Armin are both being assigned in Karanese district and he is part of my squad... Er, he's my partner and we are supposed to be heading to the innermost part of Sheena to protect the king better from all of the threats that have been surfacing lately.

"You look awful."

"Thanks. I feel even worse." I respond dryly without glancing up.

"Aw, come on... You aren't even gonna say hi?"

"Argh! Hi, Isabel." I say. "Now go find Furlan to bother and get out of my hair."

"I can't! He's out on a mission for the commander." Isabel pouts. "Besides, it looks like my big bro could use my company right now."

"You can't help, Isabel."

"Don't be so sour... Come on, Levi. Smile! No matter what, we're doing the right thing and that's enough to make it worth it, right?"

"Oh Isabel... So young and naive." I say, ruffling her hair with the hand that had been holding my head. "What's shitty-brows got Furlan doing anyway?"

"He's supervising community service down at the dump. Making sure they sort garbage correctly." She pauses before her eyes get a glimmer in them. "They let him take a taser!"

"You're insane." I say.

"Well, it's exciting when we get to use the tasers."

"Don't you remember how it feels to get tased?" I ask her.

"So what? They are still cool." She says innocently.

"How did you get street clearance again?" I ask.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Isabel replies with a roll of the eyes. "But anyways, are you really getting reassigned to inner Sheena?"

"I am. I'm not sure who else will go too. It can't just be Eren and myself though."

"What if it's me and Furlan who get added to your squad?!" She says with excitement.

Isabel pauses as what has just been said finally sinks in. "What do you mean by just you and Eren? Where is everyone?"

"Gone." I take a sip of my bitter coffee. "I wish this was tea..." I mutter.

"what do you mean 'gone'?! Where have they 'gone'?" Isabel demands.

"Leave it alone, Isabel."

"No way, Levi. Tell me what's up."

"Isabel..."

"Fine. I get it. whatever." She says in frustration as she gets up and walks away.

I sigh at her retreating figure and take another sip of my coffee. I'm not even sure how long I sat there.

Eventually, someone comes along and informs me that Erwin is calling for me in his office. Reluctantly, I make my way to his office and let myself in.

"Levi! You're finally here." Erwin says.

"Cut the shit. Why am I here?" I snap back at him.

"I heard about your squad. I'm thinking of pulling you from your reassignment."

"What for? It won't bring them back. Just assign new members to my squad. It's not the first time something like this has happened and probably won't be the last."

Erwin frowned at my response. "Levi, I don't think your response is healthy... But fine. Who should I assign to your new squad then?"

"I think Eren should stay. Add Kirschtein, Springer, Braus, Arlet, and Ackerman. They show skill and would probably benefit Eren."

"I never thought I would see the day..." Erwin mutters.

"Excuse me?" I snap.

"You care about that boy, don't you?"

"Tch. whatever."

"Alright. I'll assign them to your new squad. But these trainees don't really benefit you."

"Yes they do. They are all incredibly skilled officers that strengthen my squad significantly."

"That's not what I meant." Erwin says with a frown.

"Please, enlighten me. What do you mean?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"You picked a bunch of people who were close to Eren during training. People who can comfort him and help him get through this. But what about you?"

Damn him! I hate how well this bastard knows me. "Fine. Find someone who will 'benefit me' then. I don't really care." I say. "Now if that's all, I'll be leaving now." I turn to leave.

I get halfway to his door before he stops me. "Isabel and Furlan are going to be assigned to your new squad as well."

I stop where I am and turn back to him. "Aren't they supposed to be assigned elsewhere?"

"So are Mikasa and Armin but you had no issue requesting them for your squad." He says with a stupid smirk.

"Fuck off." I snap. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. "Fine. Yes you're right. So do whatever you want. I don't really care anymore. Just make sure Jäger has Armin and Mikasa with him. Take him out of squad Levi if you have to. I don't care."

"So you really do care about him." Erwin said.

"I'm done here." I say as I leave. Erwin doesn't do anything as I leave this time. I make sure to slam the door on my way though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that last chapter made Erwin look like some sort of bad guy/asshole. I swear that's not my intention. So we're gonna go ahead and look at things from his perspective for the beginning of this chapter.

Erwin's POV  
"Levi sure has a thing with slamming my door..." I mutter to myself after Levi storms out. It's clear I touched a nerve because of how he reacted to my statements. I always knew he liked Eren but he still won't quite admit it to anyone.

I push the button on my phone to contact Nifa.

"Yes, Erwin?" She asks.

"Can you find Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie for me?"

"Yes sir." she replies.

"Good. please send them all in as soon as you locate them." I lean back in my chair and sigh. I might as well get Levi's new squad sorted out. I can find Isabel and Furlan later to discuss their reassignment. Furlan isn't back from his current job anyway.

"I've brought the trainees you requested, sir." Nifa says.

"Thank you. That's all for now." I say to her. She bows and steps through the somewhat large group of trainees that have assembled in my office.

"I imagine you're all wondering why I called you all here." I say, standing up. I walk over to a door on the left wall of my office. I open it to reveal the meeting room and gesture for the small group to enter. "Please. Sit."

"So... Why am I being forced to be here? I could be in the gun range perfecting my shooting." Jean says.

"Shut up, Jean! There's obviously a reason Erwin called us!" Eren snaps back at him.

I inwardly groan at their childish bickering. They continue to bicker until I eventually shout, "Enough!" I pinch the bridge of my nose and look at the ceiling. "What could drive Levi to want this in his squad?" I mutter.

"Um... Sir? Can you please explain why you called us here?" Armin says, clearly uncomfortable in the current situation.

"Ah yes. Now that I have your attention, you have all been requested to serve under Levi as a part of his new squad. This means you are all being reassigned to inner Sheena." I pass them all a few papers with descriptions of their latest assignment written out. "Don't worry about your previous assignments. I have them covered. You all leave in two days for inner Sheena. That is all. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be reassigned to Horse Face's squad." Eren says.

"Hey!" Jean shouts.

"Children!" I yell. "You're a bunch of children! Why does Levi even want to deal with this... Eren, you aren't being reassigned at all. You have the same squad leader and the same job as before. So what are you complaining about?" He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Levi wanted them on his new squad so they're on his new squad. If you have complaints, take it up with him. Dismissed."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want to hear it. Talk to Levi."

"Will this be our entire squad, sir?" Armin asks.

"Not quite. There may be two more members. Although I still have to meet with them so I'm not sure yet." I reply.

Armin stands and salutes before leaving. After Armin takes the lead, the rest follow suit shortly after.

I finally take the seat at the head of the table leaning back and sighing deeply. I know Isabel and Furlan will be much easier to talk to. At least Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie had been cooperative. Just Jean and Eren that made it difficult. I stand and return to my office to wait for news of Furlan's return.

It takes about five more minutes before Furlan knocks on my door. Immediately, I send Nifa to find Isabel.

"Hey, Erwin. Just came to report on my mission. Nothing too exciting to report. I didn't have to use the taser on anyone, I guess that's good." Furlan says.

Nifa knocked on the door shortly after Farlan explained his mission. "Isabel here for you."

"Hey, Erwin! What's up?" Isabel says upon entry. She doesn't notice Furlan immediately but once she does she says, "Hey, Furlan! You're here too? Did you just get back? How did it go? You're so good at this whole thing."

"Ahem. Let's get to the reason I called you both here... Or at least Isabel since Furlan was already here." I say as I give them the assignment papers. "I want you both on Levi's new squad."

"Wow! We're going to inner Sheena with Big Bro! So exciting!" Isabel exclaimed as she smacked Furlan in excitement.

"What made you decide to put us in his squad?" Furlan asked after laughing at Isabel's excited outburst.

"Well, I'm not certain if you're both aware of this, but almost all of Levi's squad was killed in action earlier today." At this, both Isabel and Furlan's faces changed to a shocked and somewhat depressed expression. "Anyways, he refuses to admit that it affected him and has gone as far as to get a bunch of people to help his partner get through it instead of him. I'm choosing to add both of you to his squad to benefit him."

"You got it!" Isabel says with a bright smile and a half salute. "We'll make sure he's alright. We've got his back!"

"She speaks for both of us." Furlan says with a chuckle.

"Perfect." I laugh after finally realizing how big Levi's new squad will be. "That's all. You're free to go now."

Isabel gives her half salute before turning to leave. Furlan stayed behind to most likely ask me more questions about the new assignment or Levi.

"I want to know more about your concerns for Levi. What exactly happened to cause concern?" Furlan asks.

"He was extra touchy around me and seemed to be concentrated on helping Eren with no concern for himself. He most definitely is not processing the loss in a healthy manner and I would really rather have you two there to help him, even if it isn't directly, because you have both known him for a long time and are practically family." I explain.

"I see..." Furlan says.

"You will take the reassignment, right?" I ask. I'm somewhat unsure after his questioning.

"Of course. Does Levi even trust you currently though?" Furlan asks.

"I fail to see what his trust in me has to do with the reassignment." I respond, genuinely confused.

"Levi lacking trust in you could definitely be the reason why he's processing his emotions differently around you. He is that kind of guy. but anyways, when is it we're leaving again?"

"Ah yes... You will be leaving in two days. I hope that's sufficient for anything you might need to do to be wrapped up."

"Alright. That's all." Furlan salutes and turns to leave.

Once Furlan leaves, I return to my desk to finalize all of the paperwork that comes with Levi's new squad.

Levi's POV  
After my meeting with Erwin, I wandered around HQ aimlessly for quite some time. I've been noticing that I'm slowly losing my edge as a cop. This job is like a nightmare though. And I would be lying if I said it wasn't painful for me.

I would also be lying if I said there weren't times when it was the most rewarding job ever.

No one wants to die that fast.

No one deserves to die that fast.

I feel a strange hopelessness begin to creep up within myself and find myself walking at a quicker pace towards a new destination. 

I get to my private office and throw myself in. I don't feel like crying though. I just find that the room is a place of refuge.

I don't realize it right away, but it reminds me of them as if they were still here.

More than ever it's real. They are truly gone. In this room I can almost see their face and hear their voice...

I feel the strength ebb away from my body as I lean against the door. Before I notice it, I have slumped to the floor.

So once again, I'm hiding in my room. It feels like I've lost almost everything but I still have Isabel and Furlan so I really haven't. But telling myself this doesn't comfort me.

Reminiscing my squad is painful for me but I find myself doing it all the time. 

A knock at the door finally snaps me out of my melancholy.

"Um, Levi?" Eren's voice says through the door. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you... a-about the reassignment." He quickly adds that last part as if it was needed.

I stand up and brush myself off, even though I know that my own floor is spotless so it is unnecessary. I open the door and let him in.

You can see the streaks on his face that show that he's been blaming himself still. I motion for him to take a seat in one of the chairs in my office before crossing over to the small kitchenette that my office supports. I make two cups of tea and return to my desk, handing one to Eren.

"You wanted to discuss our reassignment?" I say. I know that isn't his real reason for being here but I ask him anyways.

"Well... That's not entirely true. Are you alright, sir?" He says as he looks at me. I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring at my tea instead of looking at him.

"Of course I am." I say as I mentally shake myself and force myself to look at him. "I just... thought I saw a piece of hair in my tea is all." I'm not sure if it convinces him but he continues regardless.

"Have you ever been to Inner Sheena, sir?" He asks.

"I have. More specifically, I've been under it. In the underground city as they call it. I don't know much about the surface but that doesn't really matter because most of our work is likely to be in the underground anyway." I respond. I partly hope he doesn't continue his questions because I don't feel like discussing how I know anything about it at all.

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

"What part of this job isn't?" I respond.

"I mean, will it be even more dangerous than what we're doing around here?"

I sigh inwardly. It won't be dangerous because I still have status down their from my time before the Survey Corps but I'd really rather not tell Eren that.

I sip at my tea which I had been ignoring for a short while now. "you should drink yours before it cools off." I say to Eren, gesturing at his cup.

"Did you just avoid my question?" The brat asks.

I audibly sigh and repeat the exact thing I had thought earlier. "We'll be perfectly safe in the underground because I still have status their from my time before the Survey Corps. There aren't many who would dare challenge me."

Eren gapes at me I can see his mind trying to figure out what I meant by that but I won't tell him. "What do you mean?" He finally asks, just like I had predicted.

"Either finish your tea or leave." I say pointing at his cup again. "That's all I have to tell you for now."

Eren opts to finish his tea in silence as I finish some paperwork to do with that shitty solo mission I had that yielded nothing in the end.

Eren opens his mouth as if to say something but doesn't. He stares at his lap awkwardly, seemingly deep in thought. Eventually I just dismiss the awkward kid. It's easier than dealing with that audible guilt radiating off of him.


End file.
